Yes, we are dating sweetheart!
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: I can't believe it, you came with a gun? I mean.. which girl comes with a loaded gun on her first date? Yes you heard it right...it's our first date, we are dating sweetheart!


**Yes, We are dating sweetheart!**

 _Shreya returned home early as there was not much work today. She decided to take a peaceful sound sleep of two hours and then watch her favorite movie cuddling herself on the couch. She moved into bathroom to take a shower._

 _She came out of the bathroom and was drying her hair when her phone started ringing. She picked up the phone. 'Daya sir calling' flashed on the screen._

 _Shreya took the call,_ "Yes sir!"

"Shreya what are you doing?" _He asked in a hurry._

"Sir kuch nahi...abhi to main sone ja rahi thi." _Shreya replied._

"What? Sone kyun ja rahi thi tum? Ye koi waqt hai sone ka. Sham ke 4 baje rahe hain." _Daya said rather scolded her._

"Sir lekin aur kuch kaam bhi to nahi hai. Aaj jaldi aa gayi bureau se to socha thodi der chain se so leti hu." _Shreya replied._

"Nahi nahi... tum sone ka idea cancel karo aur jaldi se PVR pahucho. Main movie theater ke bahar tumhara wait kar raha hu." _Daya said and cut the call._

"Theater ke bahar? Par kyun? Hello... Hello... Sir..." _Shreya was puzzled,_ "Phone kaat diya. Kuch bataya bhi nahi theek se." _She sighed,_ "but ab bulaya hai to jana hi padega. Uff mujhe chain ki need kab naseeb hogi!" _She murmured._

 _Here Daya was waiting for Shreya outside the theater with two movie tickets. He was frequently checking the time._ "Pata nahi wo aayegi bhi ya nahi. Kisi ka intejar karna itna mushkil kyun hota hai?" _He mumbled pacing up and down. He noticed people had started moving in. The show was going to start soon._

"Movie shuru hone wali hai. Shreya kaha reh gayi tum?" _He muttered losing patience. He took out his phone and was going to dial her number when he saw her on the entrance. He couldn't take his eyes off and his mouth was slightly opened in surprise._

 _She was in her formal jeans and shirt. Her hair tied in a bun. Black sunglasses on her eyes. She took off the glasses and tucked it in her shirt. She came running towards him taking out her gun in her hands._

"Sir...main late to nahi ho gayi?" _She said slightly panting due to running all the way. She started loading her gun. Daya was just watching her confoundedly._

"Sir bas hum dono hi hain. Aapne team ko nahi bulaya. We may need a back up!" _She said still loading her gun._

"Back up?" _Daya exclaimed_ , "Main team ko kyun bulaunga? Kya bol rahi ho tum?"

 _Shreya looked up at him. He was wearing a plain black shirt and was looking quite dashing_. "New shirt? Nice sir!" _She said smiling. Then quickly her expressions changed_. "Par sir yaha raid kyun daal rahe hain hum? Acp sir ne achanak se order diya kya? Mujhe to kuch pata hi nahi. Aakhir yaha movie theater me kaun si criminal activities ho rahi hain?"

 _Daya banged his head. He looked at her._ "Shreya... Yaha blue film chal rahi hai!" _He whispered._

 _Shreya looked at him and and her eyes widened._ "What? Really?"

 _Daya rolled his eyes_ , "of course no Shreya! Pagal ho gayi ho tum? Tumse kisne kaha ki hum yaha raid dalne aaye hain?"

 _Shreya was confused,_ "to phir?"

"Sweetheart!" _Daya said with a smile. Shreya loved how he said that._

 _Daya held he by her shoulders and added,_ "...maine to tumhe movie ke liye bulaya tha... Ye dekho!" _He showed her the tickets,_ "Its our first date!"

"Date!" _Shreya uttered softly. She stared at him surprisingly_ , "are we dating? Really? Are you serious?"

"Of course I am serious. Yes we are dating!" _Daya said peeping into her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at him skeptically_. "But sir...I don't remember... Aapne mujhe propose kab kiya?"

 _Daya made a face_ , "oh come on Shreya... Hum dono ko pata hai humare dil me kya hai to phir ye proposal wagera ka natak karne ki kya jarurat hai."

 _Shreya slightly blushed and looked down._ "Okay...that's alright but..." _She looked up and glared at him,_ "Ye kya tareeka hua mujhe date pe bulane ka. Aapko na seriously bahut kuch sikhne ki jarurat hai. Phone kiya aur order dekar bola jaldi se theater pahucho. Mujhe to yahi lagega na ki mere senior ne mujhe turant spot pe pahuchane ka order diya hai. Aapki tone se jara sa bhi nahi laga ki aap mujhe date pe bula rahe hain. God I am so embarrassed. Who comes with a loaded gun on her first date?" _Shreya said closing her eyes for a moment in embarrassment_.

 _Daya sighed and looked away_.

"Aapko na wo book padhni chahiye...'ladkiyon se baat karne ke 1001 tareeke!' _Shreya said laughing and kept the gun back._

 _Daya was just staring at her._

 _She looked at him_. "Saaf saaf nahi bol sakte the ki hum sath me movie dekhne wale hain. God... Its our first date and look at me... Pehle pata hota to main taiyar hokar aati na!" _Shreya said annoyingly._

 _Daya smiled at her and held her hands._ "Taiyar hone ki koi jarurat nahi. Tum formals me bhi gazab lagti ho."

 _Shreya rolled her eyes_ , "Oh please han...galti khud ki aur leg pulling meri..huh!" _She looked at the tickets_ , "aur ye kya... Hum ye horror movie dekhne ja rahe hain. Are you mad? It's our first date!" _She said gritting her teeth._

"Let it be... Horror ho ya comedy... Movie me interest hi kisko hai." _He said grinning at her._

 _Shreya shot him a look._ "But aise date karte hain kya log? Movie theater me 2 ghante baith kar kya karenge? Mujhe to lagta tha ki..." _She looked away while speaking,_ "...date pe log touch bhi karte hain ya karna chahte hain...you know.." _She said blushing._

 _Daya pulled her back holding her hand,_ "actually you're right. Theater is not a good idea. Kahi aur chale... Jaha ek dusre ko 'touch' kar sake." _He whispered near her ear._

 _Shreya just looked into his eyes and gave a nod._ "Sure!"

 **o- The End -o**

 **A/N:** so as per the saying, "Don't strive to make your presence noticed just make your absence felt." It really feels nice when people tell me that they miss me. :-)

 **Aditya4611** this is especially for you. I could manage to write this short OS because I am really really really busy and I seriously have no time for FF. Just hope you like it. Don't call yourself a fan of mine. I am not a celebrity. Hehe. We are all friends here, right!

Ok...let's see when I visit this site again.

:-)


End file.
